The adventures of Wolf And Lindsay
by ElsatheIceQueen1
Summary: Got bored so I wrote a story about TheFuriousWolf and I. WE go to Arendelle and yea...
1. Chapter 1

"_LET IT GO~ LET IT GO~_" She sang as she watched Frozen for the millionth time. She had watched it so many times that she knew all of the actions. So she danced around the living room of her small two bedroom apartment, singing along to her favorite Disney character. She even had her hair fashioned into a left side braid just like Elsa's. Lindsay loved Elsa, not just in a favorite character way but she legitimately loved her. She always says that if Elsa were real, she would marry her.

"_LET THE STORM RAGE ON~_" She sang as her roommate Wolf came into the apartment. "Hey Lindsay." Wolf said. Noticing what was on the television screen she glared at Lindsay. "Really?" She asked. Lindsay didn't turn her attention away from the T.V. "Yes really. You know how much I love this movie!" Wolf shook her head. "OK. If you say so…" She chuckled. "Come on boy." Wolf called to her Siberian husky.

Wolf and Lindsay had been living together for a little over a year now. Wolf knew about Lindsay's obsession with frozen, I mean she had one too…But it wasn't as bad as Lindsay's was. Lindsay was so in love with Frozen that she sang the songs everyday, everywhere and in every situation. Literally every situation. She would open the fridge door and sing 'love is an open door".

"Wolf!" Lindsay called; still watching the T.V. Wolf had gone into the kitchen to give her dog a treat, because you know he's a good dog. "What?" She called back. "What is for om noms?" Lindsay asked. Wolf raised her eyebrow at the question. "What?" She asked, Confused. Lindsay sighed. _'Does this woman not know English? Jeez.' _She thought. "What is for dinner? You know 'om nom'. She said using air quotes on the words "om nom". Wolfs face softened. "Oh…Yea, uh lets see, I could-"Then the thought hit her. "Hold on, it's your turn to make supper, not mine."

"What!?" That can't be right…" Lindsay got up to check the schedule located on the fridge. Lindsay chuckled. "Oh…hehe, so it is…" Wolf handed Lindsay a wooden spoon. "So, what's for dinner?" Wolf asked. "Pizza!" Lindsay replied. Wolf laughed. "Your gonna make pizza?" Now it was Lindsay's turn to laugh. Pfft! Hell no! I'm gonna make the pizza guys do it. I'm too lazy to actually make food." Lindsay dropped the spoon on the floor, Picked up the phone from the table and called the pizza place.

She ordered the pizza, and plopped herself down on the couch. "They said it would take around half an hour for the pizza to be done. So in the mean time…do you want to watch a movie?" Lindsay asked with a grin. "Yes I would like to watch a movie…" Wolf started. Lindsay started to jump up and down in her seat happily. "But not Frozen." She continued. Lindsay pouted. "But why not?" Wolf chuckled. "As much as I love that movie, I want to watch something else." Lindsay smirked. "Can it still be Disney?" Wolf sighed. "Yes it can still be Disney."

When the pizza came; Wolf and Lindsay were enjoying the movie Tangled. Wolf answered the door, handed the delivery guy the money and returned to her seat. "Alright, pizza's here." She said as she put the pizza down on the couch between them. They finished the pizza and watched the movie. They watched many more Disney movies after that, Frozen included. After Frozen finished Lindsay looked at the clock. "Holy shiz, it's like 2 am. I think its time for bed." Wolf yawned. "You think?" Lindsay stood up and stretched. Arms above her head. "I'm going to bed; I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." She yawned and went upstairs to her room. Wolf did the same. "Come on boy." She said to her dog. "Let's go to bed." Lindsay changed into her pajama short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair still in a side braid and wolf was in her plaid pants and an oversized tee shirt. They both curled up in their beds, and went to sleep.

They awoke the next morning in a place they didn't expect. Lindsay woke up in a very luxurious bed that had silk covers and four large bed posts. The room she was in was maybe 3 times the size of her normal room in the apartment. "Where the hell am I?" She said out loud. She got out of the bed and headed for the door. Across the hall was Wolf standing in her doorway. "Lindsay, do you have any idea where we are?" Lindsay shook her head. "I have no clue."

They both came out of there rooms and walked down the long hallway and down a set of stairs that looked strangely familiar, only to find themselves in a dining room. The table was set for four and there were glasses filled with some type of juice placed above them. There was someone sitting in the chair that had its back facing the door. Neither of the two could figure out who it was. Lindsay and wolf started to turn around and walk away slowly; until they heard a voice that was VERY familiar. It was female. "Don't think you can run away from me…" The voice said. "You're not going any where until you eat breakfast." It was then that Lindsay stopped and turned to face the person. The woman rose from her chair and Lindsay instantly recognized the whips of platinum blonde hair. But it couldn't be could it? The woman turned to reveal herself, stepping away from the chair.

She was beautiful. She had Azure blue eyes, very pale skin and her hair was in a left side braid. She wore an ice blue dress that held tight to her figure. The dress didn't cover her shoulders and it had a slit up to her knee on the right side. Wolf grabbed Lindsay by the arm. "Come on we got to- What the…" She started. Wolf and Lindsay both stared wide eyed at the woman. The woman smiled, bowed her head slightly and greeted them. "Good morning, Im Elsa. May I ask who you are?"

"I-I'm Lindsay and this is W-wolf…" Lindsay stammered.

Elsa smiled. "Well Lindsay and Wolf, Welcome to Arendelle."

**A/N: Hello, I was bored and decided to write this so yea. Uh Im also currently writing day 3 of Elsanna week, ive just run low on motivation and ideas. That tends to happen to me a lot. So in this story ive include myself, And Wolf or "TheFuriousWolf" if that helps. So uh yea, my 3****rd**** fanfic…feel free to let it go and review/ favorite/follow. Or you know you can even PM me.**


	2. Wolf and Anna?

Lindsay blinked in astonishment. She couldn't believe what she just came out of "Elsa's" mouth. "HA! Your funny," She chuckled. "'Hello, I'm Elsa and welcome to Arendelle' Yea ok." She mocked. Elsa's facial expression changed and the air in the room suddenly chilled greatly. Lindsay shivered in her shorts and tank top. "H-holy…S-shit…Wolf do you feel that?" Wolf nodded. "Yea…it's suddenly super cold in here…" Wolf turned to Lindsay, grabbed her arm and turned her away. She then turned her head to Elsa. "Could you excuse us for just one moment?" Elsa nodded. "Thanks."

Wolf took Lindsay outside the dining room and closed the door behind her. Grabbing her shoulders she shook them. "OK look there is something going one here…I think we are really in Arendelle, And that really is Elsa…As in the same Elsa you have a major crush on." Lindsay sighed. "OK, if she can prove it I'll believe her, but for now I think this is some kind of amazing dream." They nodded together and went back into the dining room. Elsa was still standing where she was when they left. "Did you come to an agreement at whatever you were talking about?" She asked. Wolf nodded. "Yea, Elsa I guess we did." "Great, then would you like to join me for breakfast?" She asked as she gestured to the table. "Yes." Wolf answered.

They both took there seats. Wolf made the now very nervous Lindsay sit closest to Elsa. Lindsay discreetly glared at Wolf. '_You are so gonna pay for this…._' She thought. So they all sat in very awkward silence, each one eating there breakfast. "So where's Anna?" Lindsay asked out loud, her question not really directed at either of the two in particular. Wolf's head shot up; Anna was always her favorite. She was just as quirky and awkward. They were practically like twins.

Elsa looked to Lindsay, answering her question. "Anna should be dow-"but she was interrupted by a loud yawn. "Good Morning Elsa…" Anna said, stretching out the kinks in her back. Anna looked at the three women sitting at the table for a moment, taking it all in. "Elsa, Who are all these people?" She asked with no grace or formality at all. Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry; this is just how she's like in the mornings… Anna, these are our guests; Lindsay and Wolf." When Elsa finished Wolf shot up out of her chair and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Anna. I am Wolf and it is an honor to make your acquaintance." She said as gracefully as she could while still trying to contain her excitement. '_I'm meeting Anna! I'm really meeting Anna!_' She thought.

Anna stood and stared at the dirty blonde array of hair that bowed in front of her. When Wolf raised her head to look into Anna's eyes, Anna froze. Green and Blue eyes met and it was like they were the only two people in the room. Anna didn't know exactly what it was…she didn't know how to describe it. Her hands became sweaty and her hate rate escalated. '_What's going on?_' She thought. '_This never happened when I looked into Hans' eyes.' _She curtsied and cleared her throat. "Uh…yes, um I-I'm Anna. But wait you knew that, although I should still introduce myself in case you didn't actually know but you did so that's a good thing, then I guess I didn't really need to do the introductions and-" But she was interrupted by a chuckle. Wolf shook her head. "I knew you rambled but I think that is the longest rambles I've ever heard come out of your mouth." She then returned to an empty chair at the table that was directly beside hers. "Would you care to sit down and have something to eat Anna?" She asked. Anna's face got slightly warm. Hoping that her warmth didn't show on her cheeks, she nodded at Wolf and sat down in the chair. Wolf pushed the chair in and she sat in her own.

Wolf and Anna stole glances at each other while finishing their breakfast. There would sometimes catch each other staring at the other and blush. Wolf and Anna both reached for the knife sticking out of the strawberry jam, there hands brushing together slightly. '_She feels so warm._' They both thought. Wolf cleared her throat. "Uh h-here, you can have it first." She said as she brought her hand away from the knife. Anna took the knife. "Uh…T-thanks." Anna replied, blushing.

Elsa spoke next. "Well, im afraid that I have duties to attend to so I will join you all for dinner, yes?" Elsa stood from her chair and looked to Anna. "Anna will you please show Lindsay and Wolf around the castle and perhaps the town. I'm sure they would love a tour." Elsa looked Lindsay up and down. Lindsay's eyes widened. "But first maybe find some more…Appropriate clothing, for them." Lindsay shrunk back and blushed furiously.

* * *

The tour of the town went smoother then they thought it would. They made friends wherever they go. The people of Arendelle are some of the nicest, gentlest, warmest people ever. "And this is the bakers. I get a discount. Bonjour Monsieur!" She spoke to the baker. "Ah Mademoiselle Anna, good to see you." The burley man grabbed Anna by the shoulders and kissed both of her cheeks. "It's good to see you to…" The man put her down. Anna walked towards a section in the shop and browsed around the many types of desserts. "Pick anything you want. I'll get it for you." Anna smiled.

Lindsay and Wolf browsed the shop. Lindsay purchased a pretzel bun that she secretly wanted to dip in chocolate and share with Elsa. But she wouldn't let anyone know that. Wolf on the other hand picked out something even better. A chocolate soufflé. She would probably present it to Anna later. She knew chocolate was Anna's favorite.

They went back to the castle and Anna continued her tour. They passed the grand ballroom, the kitchen, the servant's quarters, the stables. The last place they went to though, had Lindsay more intrigued then ever.

* * *

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to my weirdly random story that orginally had no plot but now it apparently does. So feel free to Let It Go and review or favourite or whatever you may do with this story...BYE!**


	3. Lindsay and Elsa?

Elsa had been in the study the entire time Anna had been giving her tour to Lindsay and Wolf. Working on rewriting ancient laws, responding to trade agreements and just being the Queen. This had been her daily routine ever since what the people of Arendelle called it "the Great Thaw". For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Lindsay. '_I can't be falling in love could I…No I've just met this girl. I couldn't be falling in love with her…could I?'_ She thought to herself.

"Anna, what's in that room?" Lindsay asked. Anna's laughter traveled into Elsa's study, bringing a small smile to Elsa's lips. "Oh, that room? That's Elsa's study in fact she's probably in there now…Working on something that has to do with being Queen." Elsa chuckled at this. "Come on guys there is still more to show." Wolf laughed. "Ok Anna, we're coming. Come on Lindsay." Lindsay laughed and started to follow the two girls slowly. Once Wolf and Anna we're around the corner, Lindsay found herself in front of the large oaken doors that lead to Elsa's study. The next thing she found herself doing was knocking on the door in front of her. Lindsay looked at her hand. '_Why did you do that_' she thought to her hand. Then suddenly she heard the scrape of a chair and clicking ice heels coming from behind the door. Lindsay looked around quickly, looking for a place to hide. '_No where to hide in a huge castle?!'_ She thought as she heard the door open behind her.

"Oh Lindsay, it's just you. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with my sister and Wolf?" Elsa asked; a kind smile spread across her features. Lindsay stopped in her tracks. "Uh, yea…I should be, but I just…uh… I just wanted to…" "Wanted to what?" Elsa asked with her eyebrow raised. Lindsay's eyes widened. '_Oh God, she's doing her signature raised eyebrow look, I can't lie to that face.' _She thought. "Honestly I just wanted to see and talk to you more..." Lindsay chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck with a sweaty palm. "Is that all?" Elsa asked. Lindsay nodded silently. "Well then why don't you come in, that way I don't lose any work time. How's that?" Lindsay nodded again. Elsa stepped aside and allowed Lindsay into the study.

It was a rather large room that had many artifacts from past Kings and Queens that looked older then Elsa herself. Lindsay noticed a large map of Arendelle hanging on the wall behind a desk that was bombarded with different types of documents; Trade agreements, Law rewritings, and even a couple of suitor requests.

Elsa noticed Lindsay eying the letters from the suitors. "I probably won't reply to any of those the way they want me to." Lindsay picked up one of the letters. "King Darekson…" Lindsay read out loud. Elsa chuckled. "It's not 'Darekson', Lindsay. It's 'Darëkson'." Lindsay blushed. "Well why wouldn't you respond to this guy, I mean he's a King right?" Elsa nodded. "That is correct. What's your point?" She asked, walking over to a table that had two different kinds of liquid in large containers. "Well since he's a King and you're a Queen shouldn't you, like…I don't know…get together?" "I don't really have use for a husband, I suppose. Tea?" Elsa asked. Lindsay shook her head. "No thank you. Do you have hot chocolate?" Elsa laughed. It was the most beautiful thing she had heard in her life. "Of course I have hot chocolate, but just don't tell Anna."

* * *

Lindsay and Elsa enjoyed both each others company and there hot chocolate. Elsa had gone back to work and Lindsay sat reading a book that Elsa had supplied her. Elsa had playfully demanded that Lindsay finish the book and tell her how it ends. Even though Elsa had already finished the book three times already herself. Lindsay had gotten up to get more hot chocolate, book still in hand. She wasn't paying attention when she started to pour the hot chocolate. It wasn't until Lindsay felt wetness on her feet that she stopped pouring.

Elsa giggled. "Is the floor thirsty?" she asked. "No…I was just distracted that's all. It's your fault." Elsa smirked. "My fault. Are you blaming the Queen of Arendelle for spilling something she did not spill?" Lindsay nodded. Elsa got up from her chair and grabbed a cloth. Lindsay was already cleaning up the mess on the floor. "I might as well help you seeing as it was my fault." Lindsay shook her head. "Elsa you don't have to help me, I didn't spill that much." Elsa helped her anyway.

When they finished cleaning Elsa got up from her position on the floor. "There that should do it." Elsa said extending out a hand to Lindsay. "Here, let me help you." Lindsay took the Queens hand and allowed her to assist her up. "Thank yo- Whoa!" In her clumsiness; Lindsay managed to slip on some hot chocolate that they didn't seem to clean up. But acting on impulse; Elsa caught her before she managed to hit the ground. When Elsa pulled Lindsay back up their faces were inches apart. "Heh…uh s-sorry E-Elsa…I guess I need to either watch where im going or clean better." This made the Queen laugh.

Lindsay blushed deeply, Eyes widening as she saw Elsa close her eyes and lean in, waiting a response. '_Hold up, does she want to kiss me?!'_ Lindsay thought frantically. She swallowed all her doubt as she leaned in. She could feel Elsa's cool breath as she got closer to her. She leaned in and…Hugged her. Lindsay wrapped her arms around Elsa's and hugged her. She felt Elsa's cold cheek brush lightly against her own.

When Lindsay let Elsa free from her embrace, she backed away to the door. "I should get going…I bet Wolf and Anna are looking for me." Before Elsa could respond, Lindsay grabbed Elsa's book and bolted out the door.

'_Great job Lindsay, she was gonna kiss you! But no, you just had to hug her didn't you!_' Lindsay thought to herself as she ran down the endless halls to her room. Little to her knowledge; Elsa was back in her study, Eyes wide, With the most furious blush plastered all over her face. Elsa smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So this one is kinda crazy...the next chapter will have some POV switches in it. it'll the the POV's of Elsa and Lindsay. So if you liked this chapter feel free to Let it Go and review and do whatever elsa you might do with this story...did you see what i did there... X3 any ways uh...BYE!**


	4. PLANS AND CONFESSIONS

**A/N: Ok so this one will have some Pov switches between Lindsay and Elsa. Don't worry though, I'll tell you when. But it's mostly going to be the same kind of thing in both situations, but you'll get it so without any further a due here it is!**

**Lindsay PoV**

I don't exactly know how long I laid in my bed thinking about what happened in the study with Elsa. But I know one thing…I missed dinner… how do I know? I know because every time I think about food, my stomach growls. It had to be at least 8 or 9 at night. I was lying on my bed with my head over the side, allowing the blood to rush to my head. "I wonder what Elsa's doing right now." I thought aloud. There was a soft knock at my door. "Come in."

Wolf opened the door with a plate of food and a worried look on her face. "Hey Lindsay, you missed dinner and I know for a fact that, is that when you miss dinner either something is wrong, or your stomach hurts because of an overload of junk food." I looked up at her from the bed saying nothing. Wolf closed the door behind her and came to the bed sitting beside me. "Is something wrong? I haven't seen you since earlier today…"

I looked at the door and sighed, my head still hanging over the side of the bed. "Nothings wrong really…in fact I had a pretty good day…it's just…" "Just what?" Wolf asked. Propping myself up on my elbows, I looked Wolf in the eye with the most serious look on my face. "OK Wolf, what I am about to tell you is strictly restricted to this room. Understand?" I asked her. Wolf nodded. "Of course. I understand."

I grabbed the plate of food and started eating, telling Wolf exactly what happened in Elsa's study.

**Elsa's PoV**

I was in my study replaying this afternoons events in my head. I smiled at the thought of having a clumsy lover. 'Wait, what? Lindsay's not my lover…' I thought to myself. 'But I could feel her leaning in…could she have maybe wanted to kiss me?' I shook my head. 'No I doubt it…' There was a knock at my door. I recognized it by the pattern, the same pattern I listened to for thirteen years. Anna.

'_Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play._

_I never see you anymore, come out the door._

_It's like you've gone away.'_

I got up from my chair and went to open the door, but before I could reach it, Anna burst through it. "ELSA WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?! I WAS SO WORRIED!" I took my freckle covered sister into a tight embrace. "Anna I'm fine just a little well, off." Anna returned the embrace. "What do you mean?" She asked me. I sighed. "Anna I need you to be serious right now OK?" Anna nodded. "Good, OK so you remember when Lindsay went missing for a couple hours…" Anna nodded again. "Yea, we were looking all over for her." I sighed again. "Well…"

I told Anna everything that happened.

**Lindsay's PoV**

"You did_ what_!?" Wolf screamed at me. I laughed a little. "Its true. Elsa was kinda leaning in and I was kinda leaning in and then…" Wolf's eyes widened. "Then what?" I sighed. "Well...I hugged her." Wolfs expression went blank. "She was leaning in and you_ hugged_ her_. YOU HUGGED HER!_" She yelled again. "Hey I'm sorry I'm not as bold with expressing my love as some people are…" Wolf sighed. "Look Lindsay I'm sorry. But she obviously likes you. Otherwise, she wouldn't have leaned in. You have to tell her how you feel." "Fine, I'll try. But I can't make any promises." Wolf stood up and left the room, leaving me with the rest of the food. I ate it and went to bed. Of course think of who else but Elsa.

**Elsa's PoV**

Anna was dumbfounded at what I had just explained to her. "A-Anna...are you alright." Anna nodded slightly. "Yea. Just gimme a minute to process all this…" A few moments passed and Anna looked her sister in the eyes. "AWE! THAT'S ADORABLE ELSA, YOU'RE IN LOVE!" I laughed. "Anna, I'm not in-" But the look Anna was giving me made me stop mid sentence. "Oh my…" Anna jumped up from the chair she was in and left the room.

* * *

_**(No more POV's its just normal stuff from here) **_

Wolf and Anna were running around the castle looking for, well, each other. Wolf found Anna first. "Hey Anna!" She hollered. Anna turned around. "Wolf, Gods, I've been looking for you everywhere." Wolf shook her head. "You have?" She asked the redhead. Anna nodded. "Oh well what did you need?" She asked. "Well...you see Elsa almost kissed Lindsay today and that's why we couldn't find her and Elsa really likes her and I want to get them together." Wolf laughed. "Me too, I wanna see them together." "So I've got a couple of ideas, but I'll need help executing them." Wolf nodded. "Alright lets hear them." "Well perhaps not here…" Wolf looked around, they were after all in the middle of the hallway and Elsa or Lindsay could walk down it any second.

Wolf and Anna went to Anna's room and devised many plans. Evil plans…not really evil but_ EVIL PLANS! _"I love your plans, you're good at making them…" Wolf said to Anna. Anna blushed. "Thank you, I like your plans too." Wolf also blushed. "Anna, I- " "I know." Anna took Wolfs cheeks in her hands and kissed her softly. Wolf acted as stiff as a board and first but eventually kissed Anna back. When they broke the kiss for much needed air, Wolf took Anna's hands in hers. "I love you, Anna." Anna looked Wolf in the eyes. "I love you too."

**A/N: AWE LOOK AT THIS ITS ADORKABLE. ONE COUPLE DOWN ONE TO GO! feel free to let it go and review and favorite or do whatever it is you do with this. Also if the POVs confused you im sorry this is probably the only time ill use them… wow this one is kinda short...*chuckles* ANYWAYS BYE! *waves***


End file.
